Monster Mash (song)
Monster Mash is a traditional horror dance which originated in 1962, originally released by the band Bobby "Boris" Pickett & The Crypt Kickers. In the extended cut of ''Teenagers 3: Class of '92, ''the non-copyrighted Drew's Famous Party Music version was used. It played after We Won ''was sung by Danny and everyone else. Afterwards, instead of cutting to Riverman's house with ''Tom Sawyer by Rush playing, it cuts to Ben's place, where the song plays. There, Danny, dressed up in a Dracula costume for Halloween, is building a model of the Eiffel Tower out of toothpicks, while Emmet is all dressed up in a suit, ready to go to Riverman's. However, Danny doesn't want to go because of how Riverman had treated him badly in the past and because he'd rather go trick-or-treating instead. That changes until Chloe calls from Riverman's place, asking where they were. After Emmet tells her that him and ''Danny ''were coming along, Danny gets angry and turns off the record player, where Monster Mash was playing, and punches down his Eiffel Tower toothpick model. LYRICS: I was working in the lab, late one night When my eyes beheld an eerie sight For my monster from his slab, began to rise And suddenly to my surprise He did the mash, he did the monster mash The monster mash, it was a graveyard smash He did the mash, it caught on in a flash He did the mash, he did the monster mash From my laboratory in the castle east To the master bedroom where the vampires feast The ghouls all came from their humble abodes To get a jolt from my electrodes They did the mash, they did the monster mash The monster mash, it was a graveyard smash They did the mash, it caught on in a flash They did the mash, they did the monster mash The zombies were having fun, the party had just begun The guests included Wolfman, Dracula, and his son The scene was rockin', all were digging the sounds Igor on chains, backed by his baying hounds The coffin-bangers were about to arrive With their vocal group, 'The Crypt-Kicker Five' They played the mash, they played the monster mash The monster mash, it was a graveyard smash They played the mash, it caught on in a flash They played the mash, they played the monster mash Out from his coffin', Drac's voice did ring Seems he was troubled by just one thing He opened the lid and shook his fist and said "Whatever happened to my Transylvania Twist? It's now the mash, it's now the monster mash The monster mash, it was graveyard smash It's now the mash, it caught on in a flash It's now the mash, it's now the monster mash Now everything's cool, Drac's a part of the band And my Monster Mash is the hit of the land For you, the living this mash was meant too When you get to my door, tell them Boris sent you Then you can mash, then you can monster mash The monster mash and do my graveyard smash Then you can mash, you'll catch on in a flash Then you can mash, then you can monster mash Mash good! Easy, Igor, you impetuous young boy Mash good! Grrr! Category:Teenagers 3 Soundtrack Category:Songs Category:60s Songs Category:1990s Soundtracks Category:Teenagers 3